The present invention relates, in general, to racetrack safty devices and more particularly relates to a deflector system for use with the rails on a racetrack. In general the rails of the track are generally supported posts which are embedded in the ground and curved inwardly toward the track.
The danger encountered in connection with rail systems of this type is that a rider thrown over the rail may strike a supporting post and suffer severe injury. The prior art has recognized the potential for injury, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,002 and 4,635,905 Fontana deal with the problem in one regard by providing inwardly extending aprons around the rails. However, the aprons are secrued at their inner and outer edges so do not deflect on impact. Similar systems were known and installed at Santa Anita and Hollywood Park racecourse in California prior to the Fontana references.
In cases of the prior art, however, the apron is secured on the inside and outside so in effect a "shelf" is formed.
No prior art reference is known which teaches the benefits and advantages found in connection with devices in accordance with the present invention where a series of deflector panels are utilized.